


Coming Home

by Mandajoy92



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Jealous!Elsa, Oblivious!Anna, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandajoy92/pseuds/Mandajoy92
Summary: Elsa comes home from college during winter break and things get complicated. First Elsanna fic, please read and review(:
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa knew it was a bad idea to come home for the winter break from college. Anna had been very persistent over the last couple of weeks and she ignored every text, every call, even every Skype call as well. She just shut her sister out. As painful as it was, she knew it had to be done. She could barely hide her feelings at her going away party when their parents said that she could throw a party and invite a few people over. Their parents had always trusted her more than Anna because her sister was a wild child. She was always cooking up schemes that mostly got shut down by Elsa herself. She didn’t want to see her baby sister get in trouble, no matter how much she actually wanted to participate in the crazy shit her sister planned.

Elsa looked at her phone and groaned. She had yet another text message from her sister.

**ANNA: ELSA I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS THAT ARE HOLY ANSWER ME!!!**

Then another came about twenty seconds after that.

**ANNA: I miss you... I really miss you...**

_Ah fuck. Now look what you did. You made her sad._

**ELSA: Hey**

The blonde didn’t know why she texted back only one word and she was sure that she was going to get it from her sister for answering like that with ignoring her for weeks.

**ANNA: HOLY FUCK YOU ACTUALLY ANSWERED!!**

**ELSA: Yes, sorry finals kicked my ass**

**ANNA: Right, sorry for bugging you. I’ll go now but I really miss you. Are you coming home for winter break?**

**ELSA: Anna, I’m across the country.**

**ANNA: I know Elsa, trust me I know. Why you had to go to that fancy college when there’s one right here in Arendelle, I have no idea.**

_To get away from you. Away from these feelings. Away from almost giving in and losing myself completely. So you could have a normal life and not be sick and disgusting like me._

**ELSA: How’s Kristoff and school?**

**ANNA: He’s good, school’s good. When are you coming home?**

Her little sister wasn’t one for straying from a subject if she was determined. Sighing Elsa knew she had to give Anna something so she typed out a message and hit send before she could back out.

**ELSA: I’ll be home for Christmas.**

**ANNA: If only in my dreams**

**ELSA: W-what?**

**ANNA: Oh come on Elsa! Like the song?**

**ELSA: Oh of course, I knew that.**

**ANNA: Yeah okay lol I do dream about you tho**

_SHE WHAT NOW?!? DOES SHE KNOW OF MY FEELINGS FOR HER?_

Elsa’s mind came to a screeching halt. She had to calm herself for a good five minutes before responding to her sister.

**ELSA: Why do you dream about me?**

**ANNA: I miss you, I miss seeing you around the house and at school. I miss how we used to have sleepovers every Friday night and cuddle in bed til like one on Saturday and just talk about anything and everything. I came out to you one of those afternoons. I miss my sister.**

Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes as she finished reading her sister’s text.

_Fuck I’ve been so selfish only thinking of myself and not how this affects Anna. At all._

**ELSA: I-I'm so sorry Anna... I miss you too. More than you know.**

_More than you’ll ever know._

**ANNA: I love you Elsa**

_Fuuuuuuuuck I love you too Anna, more than I should and I am so so sorry._

**ELSA: I love you too Anna. I really do.**

The older sister rolled in her bed to face the wall and curled up and started to cry. She silently thanked whatever higher power that she didn’t have a roommate, especially being a freshman. She cried and let out all of the feelings and frustrations she had held in for the past two years. She heard her phone go off but didn’t look at it because she already knew who it was. She told Anna that she was coming home for Christmas and now with the text that Anna had sent, Elsa had no other choice but to actually go home. She had to face her parents, she had to face Anna’s stupid best friend (who was crushing on Anna, she was sure of it) and most of all, she had to face Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Elsa woke up, she felt like shit. After however many hours of crying and screaming into her pillow, the blonde was exhausted and passed out. They had already taken their finals in all of her classes so she was sure she wasn’t missing anything if she skipped today. Elsa searched her bed for her phone and brought it up to face to look at the time.

_8:30? Ughhh I’m going back to sleep._

She then saw that her sister had sent a bunch of texts over the course of last night and this morning. Elsa just decided to read the most recent one and respond to that one.

**ANNA: Good morning Sunshine(:**

Elsa chuckled at the nickname her sister gave her when they were younger. Elsa had asked Anna why that particular nickname and the answer Anna gave was so heartfelt she didn’t have the heart to tell her otherwise. “Because you’re my sunshine. You’re my sister, my rock, my best friend and I know that whenever I’m feeling down and like a rain cloud, you’re there to make everything brighter like the sun. Hence, sunshine. Because you’re my sunshine, and always will be.” Anna was thirteen and Elsa was fifteen. It stuck ever since. Just like the older sister’s nickname for her younger sister.

**ELSA: Good morning Snowflake(:**

**ANNA: Awhhh you remembered!**

**ELSA: Of course! How could I not?**

**ANNA: Idk.. You’ve been distant lately...**

**ELSA: I know, and I’m sorry. I’ll be home in less than two days tho.**

**ANNA: You’re all mine when you get here. No excuses!**

Elsa groaned and flew her hands in the air as she read her sister’s text. “She’s going to make this so much more difficult if she keeps talking to me that way! Not that she knows that, but still, so much harder than it needs to be.”

**ELSA: Aren’t you supposed to be in class?**

**ANNA: I could ask you the same thing dear sister (;**

**ELSA: Finals are over and I didn’t feel like getting up, what’s your excuse XP**

**ANNA: Ughh I hate this class and all the teacher does is talk about boring shit blah blah blah**

**ELSA: Anna, you need to pass your classes. Please pay attention.**

**ANNA: Ew you sound like mom. Besides, winter break starts soon and I’m super excited to see you!!**

**ELSA: Well, mom’s right lol and I’m excited to see you too(:**

_A little too excited. God how I’ve missed her in every way shape and form._

Elsa groaned again and threw her arm over her eyes. “I have got to get it together before I see her.” She got another text from the redhead that told her to check her snapchat. When she opened it, she busted out laughing and took a screenshot as blackmail for later. The picture was of Anna of course but her face was scrunched up and she was giving the teacher the bird who was behind her. The caption read “Can’t wait til winter break is here so I don’t have to listen to his voice for 3 weeks!” Elsa snapped a pic of her in bed with the caption “Too bad you can’t lay in bed all day like me then” She sent it to her sister and decided to scroll through her social media for a bit before actually starting her day. The blonde started with Facebook and then Instagram and finally her Discord.She decided to say hi to her friends on her server. A couple of people were on and responded in the public rooms. Then she got a private message from her closest friend on there.

**SarcasmQueen: Hey Elsa, how are you?**

**Snowflake &Sunshine: Hey Meg, I’m okay. How bout you? **

**SarcasmQueen: I’m good, you goin home for the holidays?**

**Snowflake &Sunshine: Yea, and it’s gonna be torture ): **

**SarcasmQueen: Still haven’t told her have you?**

**Snowflake &Sunshine: No... I can’t Meg you know that**

Meg was the only one who knew how she truly felt about her younger sister. It had been a relief to tell someone after keeping this in for so long. She was surprised when Meg didn’t judge her one bit for being in love with her own sister. She simply said “You can’t help who you fall in love with” and her friend was always supportive of her.

**SarcasmQueen: I honestly think you should. If you guys are as close as you say you are, then I see no reason why you shouldn’t tell her. She doesn’t seem like the kind of person to just stop talking to you because of something like this.**

**Snowflake &Sunshine: She’s not. But she’s also my little sister and I don’t want to ruin our relationship as sisters if she finds out. I don’t think I could handle that. I need her. **

**SarcasmQueen: I know you do, and I wish I could help more and give you some advice on what to do. I don’t like seeing you like this Elsa.**

**Snowflake &Sunshine: I know I know, and I appreciate you wanting to help. You’re a good friend **

**SarcasmQueen: Yea yea, now let’s move away from the sappy shit. I have a reputation to uphold!**

**Snowflake &Sunshine: Oh yes, the ever sarcastic one. Helping someone with life problems and giving advice will never do! **

**SarcasmQueen: Watch it “Sunshine”**

**Snowflake &Sunshine: Ughhhhh sometimes I really regret telling you what my screen name means. **

**SarcasmQueen: You love me tho!**

**Snowflake &Sunshine: I guess I do lol I do have to pack now so I’ll be on later(: **

**SarcasmQueen: You better! And alright, pack something sexy for Anna! (;**

**Snowflake &Sunshine: I’m going to fucking kill you >:/ **

**SarcasmQueen: Love you too!**

Elsa rolled her eyes at her friend’s words, even though she was wondering what to wear because she hadn’t seen her sister in about five months. She was nervous, excited, and dreading it all at the same time. The blonde had gone Christmas shopping about a week ago and she saw the _perfect_ gift for Anna. It was a little pricey, but it was worth it.

_I can’t wait til Anna sees what I got her! She’s gonna flip._

The older girl just decided to pack her normal winter clothes, which didn’t really differ from her regular ones. She was never really bothered by the cold weather. Could just be because she was born literally during Christmas week so she was used to it even as a baby.

_Hmmm.... Anna didn’t mention my birthday at all and that’s not like her. She’s usually all over that. Something’s up but I’m not sure what._

Elsa grabbed her phone and texted her sister.

**ELSA: What are you planning for my birthday?**

A few minutes went by and then she got a response

**ANNA: Why do you think I’m planning something?**

**ELSA: Because you're usually ALL over my birthday and now you're not. Something’s up. What are you planning?**

**ANNA: Ughhhhh fine. I’m planning a holiday/birthday party.**

**ELSA: No. You know I don’t do parties.**

**ANNA: But Elssssssssaaaaaaaa it’ll be fun!!**

**ELSA: Anna, I appreciate the sentiment, but I really don’t do parties.**

**ANNA: Fine. I’ll just have the holiday party and then we’ll just celebrate your birthday just the two of us okay?**

Elsa stared at her phone for a minute trying to calm down at her sister’s words.

_Fucking kill me now. She’s literally going to kill me._ _But God do I ever spend the day with JUST her._

**ELSA: Just the two of us? No Kristoff or Punz?**

**ANNA: Nope. Just us. Promise.**

**ELSA: Okay. I can do that(:**

**ANNA: YAY!!!**

**ANNA: What time should I pick you up from the airport?**

**ELSA: Ummmm about 6? My flight lands at like 5:50 so I'll have time to get my luggage.**

**ANNA: Okay!! See you soon! I love you!**

**ELSA: Love you too Anna**.

“This is gonna be one interesting winter break that’s for sure” The blonde said as she closed her suitcase and headed out her dorm room towards the airport.


End file.
